


【鸣佐】特殊重案组的奇妙日常 -01-

by Zoe_deer



Category: NS - Fandom, Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_deer/pseuds/Zoe_deer
Summary: ◎私设如山，这里面的各种称呼只是代名词◎专精封印的小处男青年鸣X有点主动的狐仙叔佐◎不喜勿喷，谢谢配合～◎微年龄操作预警、ooc预警





	【鸣佐】特殊重案组的奇妙日常 -01-

“嘁，每次有重案就把我支出来。”金发青年独自走在昏暗的小道上，这条路是去酒吧的近道，这条路上路灯常年失修，只有偶尔大发慈悲的给予这条阴暗的小路一点光亮，像萤火虫飞过，不消片刻便消失。   
通常这个时候他是无所事事的，会到这个名叫晓的酒吧去，向老板软磨硬泡泡来一杯度数不高的酒，和那里的老板聊聊天，了解些小道消息——晓的老板是个有半边脸瘫痪的男人，他混迹各界黑市，了解这条道上的大多数消息，很多人都叫他阿飞，不过他的真名不得而知，只知道他是个情报贩子。   
“诶哟这不是鸣人嘛，卡卡西又把你支出来了？”阿飞笑嘻嘻的给鸣人调了杯Cinderella Cocktail*，推到他的面前。   
鸣人差点没把杯子掀了，“我成年了，不要拿橙汁忽悠我啊我说！”   
“你才十九，成年了吗？”阿飞嫌弃的往杯子里大发慈悲的滴上一滴酒精。   
“人类十八岁就成年了！”   
“我们酒吧的判定可是国际标准，人类二十岁才算成年。”   
晓的老板是个情报贩子，不是人。而晓的客人，也什么样的都有，有妖怪、鬼怪、神明。   
“我要伏特加！”   
“你这是有多不爽啊！”阿飞笑出声，鸣人年纪轻轻便成为重大特殊重案组的组长之一，可真正到需要各方小组同时出动的时候，鸣人就会被单独孤立在外，这让他非常的不舒服，年纪轻轻的人终归是满心抱负，“不能给你，能给你一小滴酒精已经不错了！”   
鸣人不爽的一把夺过那杯橙汁，愤愤地喝了口，却被因为滴入酒精使得味道巨变的橙汁呛出眼泪花。   
“给他一杯伏特加，兑水。”   
鸣人呸呸两声试图消除自己嘴巴里的味道，他闻声抬头，便见着一个男人坐到了他的身边，男人穿着紫灰色的衬衫、灰色的马甲，手上戴着包裹半个手掌的手套——鸣人觉得那个手套的唯一用处就是装饰，他的衬衫整齐的掖进黑色的休闲裤中，勾勒出漂亮的腰线，从他的角度看去，看不到他的脸，他的刘海遮住了他左半边脸。   
阿飞笑嘻嘻的看着那个男人一眼，挑眉，倒了一整杯伏特加给他，然后把另外一杯兑了不少冰水的伏特加放到鸣人的面前，他撑着柜台，伏到鸣人的耳边，用低缓的声音说：“Have a good night,boy.”   
“哈？”鸣人懂的英文，对阿飞的话不理解却又因为对方叫自己boy而怒从心来。   
阿飞笑的意味深长，到一边去和人攀谈起来。   
鸣人身旁的男人有一口没一口的啜着手中的伏特加，玻璃杯中的酒液在缓慢的减少，总觉得这个人的身上有种特殊的吸引力，鸣人凝视他的腰。直到两个人滚在酒吧顶楼房间中的大床上时，鸣人才反应过来阿飞说的那句话是什么意思。   
那个混蛋！   
鸣人的手还停在对方纤细的腰上，这个男人精壮，没有多余的脂肪，他的腰要比普通男人要细许多，看上去完全不应该是一个中年大叔该有的腰线。鸣人吞了口口水，想要收回自己的手却手足无措，他整个人僵硬在原地，他能清楚地感觉到自己的物件被包裹在温柔乡中，他深吸一口气。   
事实证明，阿飞喊他boy还真的没错，他只是生理年龄成年了。   
鸣人跪在黑发男人的双腿之间，眼前满满的都是对方白皙精瘦的胸膛，他的肌肉线条不会鼓囊囊的，恰到好处。而鸣人脑子里回荡着一行大字——他就喝了两口酒，居然和一个中年男人滚上了！而且这个男人看上去还是个情场老手！   
“不继续？”   
他的声音真好听，清冽，如同他在修行时在山中听到的潺潺水声。   
鸣人深吸一口气，看着对方的眼睛认真说：“对不起！！我不是故意的！”   
男人的脸色仿佛吃了苍蝇，他坐起来，因为两人的动作，他的刘海被撇开，露出他整张脸来，男人深吸口气，把这只童子鸡拎起来，这只没吃过猪肉也没见过猪跑的童子鸡，都做到一半了突然回过神来道歉？   
“道歉什么？”   
“冒犯了你！十分抱歉！有点喝上头了！”   
黑发男人抿嘴，未成年人类在晓不能喝酒那是铁律，说是让阿飞给鸣人一杯伏特加，可那都是他们这些妖怪间心知肚明的骗骗人类的小把戏，他们总有各种办法让普通的饮料变成和酒一样的味道，但没有酒精。   
强大的生物总会不自觉地保护弱小的生物，就像他们这些妖怪，会保护人类。   
可是有的人类会害怕他们。   
这个孩子，明明是个阴阳师，为什么看不出他是个妖怪？   
男人饶有兴趣的看着老实跪在自己面前的金发青年，只觉得想笑，却又硬生生憋着不敢笑出来。他是第一次出来“打猎”，他通常对其他妖怪钟情的这项活动没有太大兴趣，更多时候，他只会在自己的洞府中打坐冥想，有些时候会有人类或者是希望倚仗他的小妖怪会送上各色的人类来讨好他，心情闲的时候也会收下。带土，哦也就是阿飞，认为他过的太清淡，跟清汤挂面似的，需要一些调味品，硬是向他推荐了他的酒吧，男人想着给自己的小叔叔一点面子，就来了。   
打猎，在妖怪中是一种称呼，妖怪会在人类世界中寻找自己看得上眼、本质也不错的人类，一夜寻欢，因为人类身上所带有的阳气对他们的修行有很大帮助。不过他倒是不怎么需要，他们这些大妖怪会出来打猎，那完全是兴趣所致。   
不过他第一次“打猎”的成果，可以说是不尽人意，恐怕能让带土那个家伙笑很久。   
男人叹口气，抬手环上对方的脖子，往后一倒，鸣人憋红了脸，他的东西仿佛又深入几分，初尝禁果的他只觉得头皮发麻，有种欲仙欲死的快感。他是直男对吧？他喜欢的是小樱对……吧？   
鸣人傻愣的看着身下男人的脸，他的眼神依旧清冽，嘴角噙着笑，丝毫没有受到影响的样子，天知道他自己都快疯了，他这进退维谷，是继续还是就此停止？本能在一点点的占据他的大脑，男人修长的腿盘上他的腰，暗示的意味不言而喻，对方靠近他的耳边用轻缓的声音低低说了句话。鸣人哀嚎一声，感觉到自己的理智分崩离析，他放弃自己的挣扎，愤愤地一口咬上对方的胸膛，惹来上头轻哼。   
反正就是一个晚上！当作为以后积攒经验算了！ 

“鸣人！鸣——人！”   
“啊！小樱！你干嘛打我头我说？！”鸣人捂着自己脑袋控诉，这两天他的脑海里一直挥之不去的春色画面，让他这个刚刚步入成年人领域的人念念不忘，回味无穷。   
“是你在办公室里面傻笑啊！”樱发女子手中拿着一叠纸，她恶俗的抖抖肩膀，“你那表情看上去就像是谈恋爱的小男生，怪恶心的。”   
“呸，干什么，你那是什么？”   
“这次案子的具体情况。”   
鸣人露出欣喜的表情，小樱是他的搭档，通常他们都是在办公室里度过，整理文书、整理案件报告上交等等，进行中的案件是不会交到他们手上的，如果交到他们手上，那就是要他们参与案件！鸣人能不高兴吗？跟和尚似的自打学校毕业以来就没有接触过现场的人，可以说是非常激动。   
“不过这次会有人来同我们一起，听卡卡西老实说，好像是个超级强的大妖怪。”   
“让妖怪来协助我们？”鸣人诧异，他们特殊重案组虽说本就是处理这一系列特殊案件的阴阳师聚集在一起形成的官方组织，他们有自己的式神，但绝对不会寻求其他妖怪的帮助，有很大一部分人并不相信妖怪，认为他们老奸巨猾，容易出尔反尔。   
“嗯，我也不懂上面的安排。”   
卡卡西走出办公室，手中拿着另外一叠放到鸣人的面前，“这是你要负责的那块，等会儿妖怪组就会过来。”   
“这次为什么要找妖怪帮忙啊？帕克都不能应付吗？”   
“嗯……怎么讲呢，能应付，可是我们没有擅长这一块的。”   
鸣人低头，资料上写的明明白白，这是一起摄魂事件，在木叶市已经有六个人被勾走魂魄，且这些被勾走的魂魄在人世间感受不到任何灵魂气息，感受不到灵魂的气息那只有两种可能——魂飞魄散或者还在人体内。   
术业有专攻这话不是乱说的，他们特殊重案组最不擅长的就是应付这样的事件。   
“这个案子该不会才转到我们手上吧？”鸣人扯嘴角问道。   
“对，”卡卡西翻起他的死鱼眼，“还有一桩案子可能你要先看看，重案组那群老家伙发现自己没办法解决了才来找我们，重案组他们最先发现的其实就是石头棺椁，并且发现里面有活人，原本只是想追查，却发现里面的人都死了将近一百年，早就该是枯骨，但却活过来了。之后就报过来了，你看看最后。”   
鸣人抽出最后一张纸，上面是木叶市的俯瞰缩略图，有人用红点标出六具棺椁的位置，鸣人看着许久，总觉得有点眼熟，“那个棺椁打开了吗？”   
“没有，棺椁上贴满封印符，重案组不敢乱动，全部交到我们这边来了。”   
“有挪动棺椁吗？”   
“不知道。”   
“我想去现场。”   
鸣人的心里有个巨大的怀疑，如果这个怀疑被应验，那就真真是大麻烦了。鸣人与小樱匆匆赶到其中一处棺椁所在之处，棺椁的一大半都陷在土地中，上面贴着密密麻麻的封印符，鸣人一看，脸色微变，“这不是用来封尸的。”   
“那是用来干嘛的？”小樱带上橡胶手套走过来，她做好了随时开棺的准备。   
“这是用来封住生魂的！”   
小樱讶异，“你是说，这个棺椁里封着活人的魂魄？！”   
“我不确定，可这些符，没有一个是为了封尸或者其他的作用的，全部是用来束缚肉体还没死亡的生魂的。”   
“等一下！我们之前接手的那个案件，被勾魂那个！”   
鸣人从口袋中抽出被他折得皱皱巴巴的俯瞰图展开，“有笔吗？”   
小樱把自己手中的笔递上，鸣人在纸上画了个圈，一滴冷汗顺着他的额角流下，“麻烦了，如果我没记错的话，这个是强行打破八卦封印的一种方法。”   
“八卦封印？”   
“对，八卦封印，”鸣人紧紧抓着纸，他的母亲漩涡玖辛奈出身漩涡一族，是闻名世界的封印大家，许多封印招式、符咒都出自漩涡之手，鸣人从小耳濡目染，自然对封印的研究要比别人要多许多，“这世界上只有两只妖怪被八卦封印，一只是玉藻前，另外一只是酒吞童子。”   
三人围在一圈商量着封印的事情，殊不知身后棺椁盖子与椁身的缝隙中渗出黑色物质，不知不觉的缠上几人的身体，鸣人只觉得自己有些凉，便想动动脚，哪里知道竟然动弹不得！鸣人赶忙甩掉纸。   
“鸣人！”小樱的脖子被黑色的污秽缠上，并且缓慢地收紧，她的脸上很快就露出将要窒息的红。鸣人也好不到哪里去，没有防备的两个人，就这么被偷袭个正着。   
“你的……蛞蝓……呢！”鸣人艰难地问，他用手掰住那团黑色，企图阻止它的收缩。   
“在师父……咳啊！师父那里！”   
鸣人眼前发黑，空气越加稀薄，他没有式神，他的式神本应该是水门传给他，可因为十八年前的一桩未知案件，他们代代相传的式神陷入深度沉睡。   
突然，灵力铺天盖地的翻涌而来，将那黑色污秽压的溃散成沙，宛若散沙的黑色物质簌簌地掉落在地上，渗入泥土中，得了空气的两人猛吸几口气，感受他们还活着的空气。小樱回身去看那棺椁，只觉得背后发凉，“鸣人，里面的不应该只是个活死人吗？”   
“是活死人，不应该会有这些东西，”鸣人被金色灵力包裹的手揪出一些那黑色的物质，“这个看上去是灵魂的残渣。”   
“残渣会有攻击性？”小樱奇怪，他们接触的灵魂残渣大都是本体回归净土等待转生，有一小部分灵魂的念想会留在人世间，以完成这个人生前最后的执念，很多干超度那行的人就为了处理这些残渣而存在，这些残渣往往没有攻击性。   
“因为它不是残渣。”   
是那道如泉水般清冷的声音！   
鸣人猛的回头，手上的东西不经意间便被夕月童子吃了个干净。   
不远处站着那个身材修长的男人，他今天穿着白色的衬衫、暗蓝色的休闲西装裤，皮鞋擦得锃亮，他的肩上还披着与裤子同色的披肩式外套。他凝视着鸣人，鸣人也看着他，鸣人的脑子里被替换成了另外一行字——他的那场风花雪月不但是和一个老男人这个老男人有可能还比他大了不知道几百几千岁，他和妖怪搞上了！   
黑发男人看着鸣人半晌，难怪这孩子看不出他是妖怪，没有式神，灵力太弱。   
夕月童子飘回主人的身边，朝鸣人做鬼脸。   
小樱扯鸣人的袖子，“鸣人……他是来帮我们的那个妖怪吗？”   
“是吧……”鸣人发呆，他现在满脑子都是那晚两人辗转缠绵的画面。

 

* Cinderella Cocktail：中文名灰姑娘，橙汁1/3+柠檬汁1/3+菠萝汁1/3，绝对无酒精的鸡、尾、酒【_(:_」∠)_

 

TBC


End file.
